The Journey of Revenge
by Diandra Nashira
Summary: Berawal dari niatan balas dedam karena keluarganya dibantai oleh Bangsawan Haruno, Naruto harus rela menjadi istri Pangeran Ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke. Selama perjalanannya, ia menempuh jalan berdarah-darah dan penuh dengan airmata. Bersama dengan Sasuke, apakah Naruto mempu melewati semua itu hingga menemui jalan pembalasan untuk keluarganya yang setimpal? Warn! SasuFemNaru!
1. Prolog

**The Journey of Revenge**

 **Prolog**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre: Fantasy, tragedy, historical and general fiction (maybe?), etc**

 **Karakter yang saya pinjam milik Masashi Kishimoto sementara alur cerita original dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**

 **Warning: AU!Kingdom, gender bender, OOC, OC, typo(s), etc.**

...

 **Awalnya, dunia tampak menyenangkan dan begitu bersahabat.**

 **Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan**.

"Nona, hamba mohon kembali!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu terus berlari saat seorang pelayan mengejarnya dari belakang.

 _Aku ketahuan! Aku harus lari jika tidak ingin tertangkap,_ batin gadis kecil itu tanpa menurunkan laju larinya dan menanggalkan seluruh ajaran tata krama yang diajarkan oleh keluarganya.

"Nona, hamba mohon kembali!"

Suara pelayan itu kembali terdengar, gadis kecil itu melihat gerbang mansionnya yang terbuka, sejenak sebuah ide gila melintasi otaknya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya kabur dari rumah?_

 **Ayah** **yang** **sangat mencintaiku-**

Sementara itu di lain sisi seorang pria paruh baya berjalan dengan langkah tertata, kedua tangannya diletakkan dibalik punggung yang tegap.

Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang, pria paruh baya yang dikenal dengan nama Minato Namikaze itu melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki mansion tempat tinggalnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah tubuh kecil menabrak tubuhnya, membuat pria itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sementara pelayan yang tadi mengejar gadis kecil itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sembari menunduk dalam, menghormati tuan besarnya yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mengenali siapa yang menabraknya, tak urung Minato mengukir sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya yang kini sudah termakan usia namun tak mengurangi kadar tampannya.

"Naruto," bisik Minato pelan. "Ingin kemana Puteri Ayah yang cantik ini?" tanya Minato sontak membuat tubuh yang menabraknya tadi menegang seketika.

Demi Dewa, Naruto tidak menyangka jika ia akan menabrak Ayahnya sendiri, betapa cerobohnya ia!

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto memberontak. Setelah lepas dari pelukan Ayahandanya, gadis kecil itu membungkuk memberi hormat sesuai dengan tata krama seorang bangsawan yang sejenak diabaikannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa, bangunlah!" seru Minato yang langsung dilaksanakan Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu menurut pada perintah ayahnya yang kini sedang berjalan berdampingan bersamanya dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di belakang punggung.

Seorang pelayan mengikuti di belakang keduanya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

 **Ibu yang sangat menyayangiku-**

Minato mengerakkan tangannya pelan, menyuruh pelayan yang mengikutinya dan anaknya untuk segera pergi setelah melihat isterinya lari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

Pelayan itu pun menurut, pergi setelah salam hormatnya diangguki Minato.

Wanita itu berlari tanpa mempedulikan bagian bawah pakaiannya berkibar tertiup angin. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecut, ibunya selalu saja melupakan tata krama yang selalu dipegang teguh olehnya jika sesuatu berhubungan dengannya.

"Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto anakku."

"Iya Ibu, Naru disini," jawab gadis itu lembut. Berusaha menjaga imagenya yang hampir rusak akibat bertabrakan dengan ayahnya tadi di gerbang mansion. Ugh!

"KAU INI-"

BLETAK!

Naruto mengaduh, gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu memegangi puncak kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan sayang dari Ibunya.

"Mengapa bolos dari pelajaran keputrian, huh? Lagi-lagi kau mengelabui dayang pengawas juga gurumu dan melarikan diri?!" Kushina meninggikan suaranya, tak ayal rambut merahnya berkobar-kobar tertiup angin membentuk seperti ekor sembilan di udara.

Minato yang melihat istrinya dalam _mode kitsunenya_ menjadi ciut, padahal niat awalnya dia ingin membantu Naruto agar tidak terkena amukan Kushina. Namun nyatanya dia malah takut pada istrinya sendiri. Ckckck!

Melihat Naruto yang kesakitan akibat pukulannya, amarah Kushina meredah. Wanita itu berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dan mulai memeriksa kepala anaknya yang sebelumnya ia pukul tadi.

"Ibu terlalu kencang saat memukulmu tadi? Oh, maafkan Ibu!"

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati.

 _Karena dibalik kemarahan Ibunya, Naruto tahu-jika Ibunya amat sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari apa pun_.

 **Dua orang kakak yang sangat pengertian dan penuh perhatian padaku-**

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kurama serta Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat mendapati sang Ibunda tercinta sedang memeluk erat Naruto yang terisak di dalam sana.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ayah?"

Kurama bertanya pada sosok ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum memandangi kedua orang tercintanya saling berpelukan. Sementara itu, Kyuubi hanya menatapi ayahnya heran.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Minato singkat, namun menjelaskan semuanya. Hal itu membuat Kurama beserta Kyuubi bernapas lega.

Ya, keduanya tahu jika Ibu mereka dan adik bungsu mereka terkadang terlibat cekcok. Watak Kushina yang keras bertemu dengan Naruto yang sama kerasnya selalu saja berujung perdebatan.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya; menangis. Maka dari itu Kushina menurunkan sedikit kekerasan kepalaannya dan memaafkan Naruto.

Hampir sering terjadi. Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan kembali bukan?

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, Kurama berdeham, menyadarkan kedua sosok itu jika ada dua orang yang eksistensinya tidak disadari keduanya.

Dan ternyata suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Gadis kecil itu melepas pelukan Ibunya lalu berhambur ke pelukan Kakak pertamanya, Kurama.

"Kak Ku-!"

Kurama yang belum siap menerima terjangan adik terkecilnya sontak terjatuh dengan Naruto yang menimpa di atas tubuhnya.

Kyuubi yang melihat kedekatan keduanya langsung batuk-batuk tidak jelas. Dengan santainya Kyuubi berbicara, "Jadi kau tidak rindu dengan Kakak tercantikmu ini?

Mendengar suara kakak keduanya, Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. Gadis kecil itu bangun lalu kembali menubruk tubuh kakaknya yang sudah siap menerima pelukan darinya.

"Naruto," bisik Kyuubi penuh sayang. Membuat Minato, Kushina dan Kurama tersenyum melihat keduanya sedang berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

 **Benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna**.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggandeng tangan kedua kakaknya.

"Ayo masuk, Kak. Kakak berhutang cerita tentang perjalanan Kakak ke Naru," kata Naruto ceria, ditambah seulas senyuman yang kini menyebar ke yang lainnya.

Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu memasuki rumah mereka diiringi canda tawa Naruto akibat gurauan kakak-kakaknya, sementara Minato dan Kushina hanya saling pandang melihat anak-anaknya yang terlihat bahagia. Keduanya pun mengikuti ketiga anak mereka di belakang dengan langkah yang tertata layaknya bangsawan terpandang.

 **Namun malam itu datang.**

 _Lima tahun kemudian._

Malam di penghujung musim gugur ini terasa mencekam. Begitu dingin, gelap dan menyebarkan aura ketakutan bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Belum lagi, suara bising para hewan malam terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan, seolah memberi pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengintai di balik gelapnya malam.

Rembulan yang biasanya bersinar terang menampakkan keindahannya kini tak bersinar karena tertutup awan hitam. Aura kelam malam itu menjadi berlipat ganda, semakin kental dan semakin berbahaya, seperti aura _kematian_.

Tak ada pula bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Mereka seperti sedang menyembunyikan diri dari sesuatu yang jahat sedang mengintai di bawah sana. Atau mungkin mereka tidak ingin menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang akan terjadi pada malam ini.

 **Malam dimana mereka membantai habis Klan-ku.**

Di balik gelapnya malam, terlihat selusin orang berpakaian hitam-hitam begitu lincah menyusup ke dalam mansion bangsawan Uzumaki. Mereka adalah para pembunuh bayaran yang disewa untuk membantai habis bangsawan Uzumaki, malam ini.

Satu per satu pembunuh bayaran itu memasuki rumah-rumah dan membunuh keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki yang berada di dalamnya tanpa rasa bersalah atau pun berbelas kasihan.

 **Juga dengan Ayah dan Ibu-ku.**

Begitu pun yang terjadi di dalam kepala keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto yang sedang tidur pun harus terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mendengar suara pecahan kaca.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar itu perasaan Naruto tidak tenang. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu langsung memutuskan untuk mengecek ke dapur, karena Kushina sering sekali terbangun tengah malam hanya karena merasa haus.

Setelah dirasa dapur tidak ada masalah, Naruto ingin mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya di kamar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tidur lagi, menanti hingga sang Surya menampakkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya yang terdengar berisik sekali.

 _"Apa mau kalian? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kemari?"_

Itu suara ayahnya.

 _"..."_

Namun tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Namun suara pedang beradu membuat Naruto terkejut.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Mengapa ada suara pedang beradu?

 _Mungkinkah?_

Naruto memberanikan diri mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Iris matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sebuah pedang melayang, menebas punggung Kushina hingga memuncratkan darah segar.

"KUSHINA!"

Minato berteriak saat tubuh isteri cantiknya limbung ke dalam pelukannya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Minato, tidak menyangka jika Kushina membiarkan tubuhnya terkena serangan pedang sang pembunuh bayaran.

"Ma-afkan a-ku, Mina-to," bisik Kushina lembut.

Kushina hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya ia masih berusaha melindungi suaminya meski itu berarti ia akan kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

Menyadari jika kedua mata Kushina terpejam dan tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak dalam pelukan, Minato berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Minato meletakkan tubuh kaku Kushina di lantai yang dingin dan mulai menyerang sesosok pembunuh bayaran itu membabi-buta.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu tebasan dari pedang si pembunuh bayaran mengenai Minato, menebas bagian dada depannya mengakibatkan Minato jatuh telungkup tak jauh dari tubuh Kushina yang terbaring kaku.

"Kau sudah membereskannya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain terdengar. Dan pembunuh bayaran itu langsung berlutut di hadapan sosok tersebut dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Sosok itu melirik Minato yang bersusah payah bangkit dibantu dengan pedangnya. "Ki-zashi," bisik Minato saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang menjadi dalang dari penyerangan malam ini.

Minato menatap bengis Kizashi yang kini menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penghinaan. "Hidupmu beserta keluargamu tidak akan pernah tenang, Kizashi. Aku mengutukmu!"

Kizashi terduduk diam ditempatnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur, meminta pedang yang berada di tangan si pembunuh bayaran. Mengerti isyarat tuannya, pembunuh itu memberikan pedang bersarung hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak bewarna hitam putih dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Kizashi berdiri, berjalan perlahan sembari menimang pedang itu di tangannya sebelum akhirnya suara bilah pedang terlepas dari sarungnya terdengar. Pria itu berhenti saat berdiri di hadapan Minato yang kini masih bertumpu dengan pedangnya, berusaha tetap sadar meski pun rasa sakit itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Kizashi sedikit menunduk guna melihat keadaan Minato yang menyedihkan di bawah sana. "Ada kata-kata terakhir? Atau ... pertanyaan, mungkin?"

Sungguh, jika keadaannya memungkinkan, Minato pasti akan membunuh sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini. Berusaha menekan segala kebencian dihatinya, Minato mengulas senyum mengejek sembari berkata, "Aku selalu mengutukmu dari atas sana."

"Sayang sekali, itu bukanlah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu."

Di detik selanjutnya, Kizashi mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa berkedip. Ujung katana runcing itu menusuk bagian dada tepat pada jantung Minato, menekannya semakin dalam hingga akhirnya ujung katana itu menembus keluar dari dalam dada Minato yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

 **Mengajarkanku arti kehilangan**

Di lain sisi, Naruto terkesiap di tempatnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia melihat Ibunya mengorbankan nyawa demi menolong ayahnya, kini, ayahnyalah yang meregang nyawa di tangan seorang Kizashi-kepala keluarga bangsawan Haruno-karena hunusan pedangnya.

Gadis itu mundur teratur, terlalu terkejut akan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya malam ini, sungguh tidak pernah disangka-sangka olehnya akan terjadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua sudah terjadi, dan di depan matanya tadi-kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa. Itu sudah pasti tidak bisa disangkal lagi kebenarannya.

 _Aku harus pergi!_

 _Aku harus pergi dan memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar dan meminta keadilan!_

 **Menumbuhkan benih-benih kebencian yang begitu nyata.**

Naruto terus berlari, gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari tanpa melihat-lihat. Akibatnya, keberadaannya diketahui oleh salah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang lain. Pembunuh bayaran itu terus mengejarnya, hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak kuat berlari dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung salah satu mayat anggota klannya.

Tersentak kaget, Naruto mengenali mayat itu. Itu adalah mayat kakek buyutnya, Uzumaki Arashi (OC), ayah dari Permaisuri Mito, istri dari mendiang Kaisar pertama Konoha, Hashirama Senju (1).

Gadis itu bangkit, menatapi sekelilingnya dengan perasaan takut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyak sekali tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang dikenalnya dengan baik bergelimpangan di atas tanah mansionnya.

 **Dan keinginan untuk membalaskan dendam itu perlahan mulai ada.**

Hati Naruto serasa dipukul dengan godam, batinnya bergejolak, amarahnya kian memuncak. Ingin sekali Naruto berteriak marah, menyalahkan takdir kejam yang telah _langit_ gariskan kepada klannya dan mengutuk siapa saja orang yang menjadi dalang pembantaian Bangsawan Uzumaki malam ini.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan tanpa jawaban bercokol dikepala Naruto sampai saat ini; Apa gerangan kesalahan yang telah dibuat klannya hingga dengan begitu kejamnya dibantai seperti ini? Manusia tak punya hati mana yang tega merencanakan hal keji semacam ini?

Naruto berbalik badan, ia terkejut sekaligus takut mendapati pedang berlumuran darah orang-orang tak bersalah teracung di hadapannya.

Naruto mundur dengan teratur, ia begitu takut jika keberadaannya di dunia ini akan terhapuskan sebelum berhasil menghukum orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembantaian ini.

Semakin dekat jarak pedang itu dengan wajahnya. Naruto menahan napas, jantungnya kian bertalu semakin kencang saat punggungnya menabrak salah satu rumah anggota klannya. Kedua matanya terpejam saat melihat pedang itu terayun ke arahnya.

 **Hingga akhirnya aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berdasar.**

Inikah akhirnya? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang ternyata tak kunjung datang tanpa tahu jika sosok yang berniat menyerangnya tadi sudah mati dengan kepala terpenggal dari badannya oleh sesosok pria yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan masker.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, begitu terkejut saat mendapati salah satu Jenderal kekaisaran Konoha yang termansyur, Hatake Kakashi, berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan lemah Naruto berkata, "Tolong tang-kap mere-ka, Jende-ral. Mere-ka mem-bunuh ayah dan ibu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hampir saja mencium tanah jika saja Kakashi terlambat menahan tubuh limbung Naruto sementara sebelah tangannya yang mengenggam pedang terkepal begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kaisarnya pasti tidak akan menyukai hal ini.

 **Tanpa bisa keluar hingga dendam itu terbalaskan.**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(1) : Di dalam cerita ini, bangsawan Uzumaki sama seperti klan Uzumaki-nya canon, mereka diberkati umur yang panjang. Meski pemerintahan era Kaisar Hashirama sudah berakhir, tetapi ayah dari Permaisuri ke satu Kekaisaran Konoha masihlah hidup. Arashi hidup sebagai tetua bangsawan Uzumaki hingga akhir hayatnya.**

 **.**

 **Yeay, akhirnya Dian kembali ke FFN ini dan bisa publish prolognya!^^**

 **Maaf jika banyak kekurangannya yah, ini fanfic pertama Dian yang memakai AU!Kingdom.**

 **FYI, FF ini sudah Dian publish di Wattpad sampai 27 bagian. Kalian bisa cek di wattpad, cari dengan keyword: _The Journey of Revenge_ ataupun cari akun Dian: _diandransh_ pasti ketemu, kok^^**

 **Sebenernya Dian lagi hiatus sampai Juli 2019 karena banyaknya ujian kelulusan yang harus Dian hadapi kedepannya. Tp di sisi lain, Dian kepingin publish FF ini di FFNet jadi perihal update, sesempat Dian, ya. Jadi m** **ohon maaf sebelumnya jika Dian masih belum bisa up cerita lainnya. Seperti:**

 **1\. Separate - Udah tamat di Wattpad (ada 66 bagian), cuma belum Dian copas ke FFN**

 **2\. Demilitarized - Hiatus, Dian berniat ngerombak dari awal lagi karena banyak kesalahan.**

 **3\. The Blue Sea - Hiatus**

 **Yah, mungkin itu saja dari Dian. Terima kasih sudah mampir, membaca, dan menyukai cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya!^^**

 **With Love,**  
 **Diandra Nashira** ,  
 **Sabtu, 02 Februari 2019**


	2. Chapter 1: Keputusan

**The Journey of Revenge**

 **Chapter 01 : Keputusan**

 **Genre : Fantasy, tragedy, historical and general fiction (maybe?), etc**

 **Karakter yang saya pinjam milik Masashi Kishimoto sementara alur cerita original dari pemikiran saya sendiri**

 **Warning: AU!Kingdom, gender bender, OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto berjalan dengan anggun. Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya begitu tertata dan berhenti ketika sudah tiba di tempat yang ditujunya.

Sejujurnya bukan keinginannya untuk memasuki ruang lingkup istana, namun bibinya-Tsunade sedang ada keperluan di istana sementara kedua kakak-kakaknya sedang pergi keluar dari ibu kota selama beberapa hari ini. Jikalau bukan karena kekhawatiran Tsunade akan peristiwa pembantaian dua tahun lalu, Naruto pasti tidak akan ikut diboyong serta ke istana Kekaisaran Konoha seperti halnya saat ini.

Tak ingin menganggu hingga urusan bibinya selesai, Naruto meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat taman kekaisaran, dan dengan berat hati Tsunade mengizinkannya. Maka disinilah Naruto berada. Berdiri di sebuah taman yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga serta pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menggoda permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan lembut.

Begitu nyaman dan tenang. Namun sayang, kenyamanan dan ketenangan itu sirna setelah pekikan nyaring seseorang terdengar menganggu pendengarannya. Dengan malas Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam saat mendapati seorang gadis bangsawan bergaun merah muda sedang berdiri di balik pohon besar.

Naruto mendekati sosok itu, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya setelah berjarak kurang lebih lima meter.

"Pangeran Sasuke terlihat begitu gagah jika sedang berlatih."

"Tentu saja, Nona. Pangeran ketiga selalu terlihat menawan di dalam pandangan Anda."

Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Dia mendesis ketika mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah ia amati.

Dia adalah anak gadis dari seseorang yang sangat ia benci hingga mati. Anak dari seseorang yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya dan juga yang menjadi dalang pembantaian keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki; Haruno Sakura.

Naruto melirik sekilas seorang gadis berstatus pelayan pribadi yang berada di samping Sakura yang dikenalinya dengan nama Nao (1).

Oh, sungguh, Naruto tidak peduli. Namun apa yang keduanya bicarakan membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh gadis bangsawan begitu memuja ketiga Pangeran Konoha, seolah-olah ketiganya adalah dewa yang patut disembah.

Uchiha Itachi sang Putera Mahkota.

Uchiha Obito sang pangeran kedua. Dan-

Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran ketiga.

Apalagi beredar pendapat jika Pangeran Sasuke merupakan pangeran yang paling tampan diantara semua pangeran dari segala penjuru dunia.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, semua pria memang tampan, kan? Pria mana yang mau dikatakan cantik? _Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh,_ bisik Naruto di dalam hati.

Namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Terkadang dia bisa sangat keras kepala dan karena sifat keingintahuannya yang tinggi, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang kini sedang terfokus pada satu titik; yakni sang pangeran yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Naruto memicingkan mata, mencoba fokus pada satu titik dimana seseorang sedang bermain pedang sendirian di lapangan tanpa ada yang menjadi lawan latihannya, sementara itu kasim kepercayaannya menunggu di pinggiran lapangan.

Naruto akui jika Pangeran Sasuke memang terlihat sangat menawan. Badannya proposional, dengan mata setajam pedang yang baru di asah, serta rahang-rahangnya terlihat tegas meski masih dalam usia muda. Dan-

 _Tunggu dulu,_ batin Naruto menghentikan pemikirannya barusan. _Mengapa aku malah memujinya?_ tanya Naruto dengan kening yang tertekuk dalam. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berbalik, pergi dari taman itu karena moodnya seketika berubah menjadi buruk.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ada sepasang bola mata hitam yang mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri taman itu dalam diam. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kembali ke taman kekaisaran karena bibinya masih belum menyelesaikan urusannya kemarin.

Naruto mengenakan gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan sedikit polesan perona pipi membuatnya terlihat lebih segar. Rambutnya pun ditata sesederhana mungkin yang hanya dihiasi jepitan bermotif bunga Peoni membuat kesan sederhana namun tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena gaun bagian bawahnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Mengamati sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi pohon maple sedang menggugurkan daunnya membuat Naruto tersenyum sedih.

Mengapa musim seindah ini harus mengingatkannya akan tragedi yang sangat melukai hatinya? Kenapa kedua orangtuanya harus terbunuh di penghujung musim ini?

Dan yang paling Naruto tidak mengerti adalah; mengapa kedua kakak-kakaknya selalu berada di luar ibukota di saat penghujung musim gugur tiba? Tidakkah keduanya berpikir jika Naruto masih membutuhkan kehadiran mereka untuk menghadapi penghujung musim ini?

Apa Naruto harus berjuang sendirian melawan segala jenis memori menyakitkan akan tragedi berdarah itu untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto menatapi riak air danau yang tenang saat tiba di pinggiran jembatan beton sebagai jalur penyeberangan di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran jembatan itu hingga membuat tangannya memerah.

 _Mengapa tidak mengambil nyawaku juga, Dewa?_ Naruto bertanya pilu di dalam hati, menyuarakannya dengan sendu.

Sungguh, bukan keinginan Naruto untuk tetap bernapas hingga detik ini. Karena setiap helaan napas yang ia ambil menyaratkan luka dan penderitaan yang sudah dua tahun ini ia pendam.

 _Untuk apa ia hidup jika pada akhirnya kebenaran itu terus tertutupi tanpa bisa terungkap kepermukaan? Bukankah itu berarti ia menyia-nyiakan setiap tetes darah dan jerit penderitaan kedua orangtua serta seluruh anggota klannya menuju sang kematian?_

 _Maka dengan begitu biarkan aku mati saja, Dewa!_ bisiknya dalam hati penuh permohonan. _Aku lebih memilih mati daripada menanggung rasa bersalah ini hingga kematian menjemputku dengan semestinya,_ lanjutnya lagi terdengar putus asa.

Dan kenangan itu pun menyeruak memenuhi isi kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Ia ingat betul jika hanya dirinya yang tersisa dari pembantaian pada malam itu.

Ya, hanya dia seorang diri disana; berdiri kaku diantara puluhan mayat keluarganya yang bergelimpangan di jalanan. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik napasnya dan tetap hidup di dunia. Sementara kedua kakaknya, entah berada dimana.

Naruto sangat mengenal kakak pertamanya, Kurana yang sering sekali keluar rumah hanya sekadar untuk berkelana karena pada dasarnya kakaknya itu tidak terlalu menyukai tembok istana atau pun menjadi pejabat pemerintahan dengan segala kepalsuan di dalamnya. Dan saat malam itu tiba, Kurama masih dalam perkelanaannya.

Lain lagi dengan kakak keduanya. Kyuubi memang ada di rumah pada hari itu, namun entah mengapa saat kejadian berlangsung keberadaannya seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi. Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan kemana hilangnya Kyuubi karena hati kecilnya berkata jika kakak keduanya sudah berada ditempat yang aman; itu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik lengan gaunnya. Menatapnya sesuatu itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Inikah yang diinginkannya? Mati dengan kehormatannya sebagai seorang gadis tanpa bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya? Membiarkan setiap tetes darah, airmata, dan jerit kesakitan mereka semua tanpa adanya pembalasan yang setimpal?

Tangannya bergetar membuat sebilah pisau kecil yang kini berada dalam genggamnya ikut bergoyang. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu mulai menyelinap dihatinya; dia mulai goyah.

Bagaimana jika mereka menyalahkanku? Aku hidup tetapi tidak dapat membalaskan dendam mereka; beranikah aku menemui mereka di alam baka nantinya? Atau ... mereka akan berbalik membenciku?

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Sungguh, pertemuannya dengan Sakura kemarin membuatnya kacau seperti ini.

Melihat Sakura yang hidup bahagia seolah tanpa beban membuat kebencian di dalam hatinya berlipat ganda.

Sakura merupakan anak dari pembantai klannya, dan melihatnya hidup damai seperti itu sementara ia hidup tersiksa di sini.

Ingin rasa Naruto menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura dan membuat kehidupan gadis berambut gulali itu sama buruknya dengan kehidupannya, tapi sayangnya hati kecilnya terus saja menyangkalnya.

Sakura tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah ayahnya. Mereka yang merencanakan rencana sekeji itulah yang bersalah; tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak-anaknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura hanya ditakdirkan menjadi anak dari pembantai klannya, Sakura tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan dalam keluarga seperti itu; sama seperti dirinya yang ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam usia muda.

Sakura sama tidak beruntungnya dengannya, mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui hal itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, menatapi nanar sebilah pisau kecil yang kini bergetar di dalam genggamannya.

Kenapa rasa itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Naruto bahkan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menetapkan hatinya akan pilihannya untuk melakukan harakiri, tapi mengapa pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu mulai meragukan hatinya dan menggoyahkan ketetapannya?

Ya, Naruto berencana melakukan harakiri. Itu terbukti dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dengan berhias sesederhana mungkin namun tetap cantik dan anggun meski terlihat rapuh juga kuat secara bersamaan.

Sebelumnya Naruto juga sudah melakukan ritual-ritual yang biasa orang lakukan jika ingin harakiri, itu berarti hanya tinggal satu tahap lagi; melaksanakan harakiri dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun jika ditanyai alasan, alasan utama yang melatarbelakangi dia nekad ingin melakukan harakiri adalah karena sudah terlalu banyak ' _malu_ ' yang ia tanggung.

Mulai dari _malu_ karena tidak bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya; _malu_ karena membiarkan dalang dari pembantaian itu hidup aman dan nyaman seolah-olah mereka hidup tenang di atas genangan darah keluarganya; hingga _malu_ karena tak bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya; dan banyak sekali ' _malu-malu_ ' lainnya yang ikut andil dalam keputusannya ini.

Dan kini Naruto sudah tidak bisa menanggung rasa _malu_ itu lagi.

Menetapkan keputusan hatinya sekali lagi lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto mengangkat sebilah pisau kecil itu ke atas dan membuat gerakan menghujam ke arah perutnya.

.

 **TBC**

 **Versi Wattpad (bisa cek di akun: diandransh), chapter ini ada 2 bagian dan untuk full keseluruhan chapter yang udah Dian update di wattpad ada 20 chapter dr 30 bagian yang dipisah-pisah setiap chapnya, tp belum tamat ya. Jadi Dian update dengan chapter seadanya dulu dan juga tidak ada jadwal update, jd sesempet Dian, ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **With Love,**  
 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Sabtu, 09 Februari 2019**


End file.
